Mind Meld
by PHYSCHOCHIC3
Summary: Spock is annoyed at the fact that his Prime self has completed a mind meld with Jim when he has it, Jim doesn't mind changing that fact.


**I WAS WATCHING THE FIRST STAR TREK AGAIN, AND I DECIDED THAT SPOCK MIGHT BE A LITTLE UPSET OVER THE FACT THAT THE OTHER HIM DID A MIND MELD THINGY WITH JIM, WHERE HE DIDN'T, SO...THIS WAS BORN. BTW, KIRK AND SPOCK WERE MADE FOR REACH OTHER!**

Mind Meld-by PS

Spock stared at his lover, his fists clenched in barely suppressed anger and jealousy, his thoughts whirling a mile a minute, theoretically, "he forced a mind meld with you?!"

Jim looked up from the report that he had been editing, "who? Your significant other, the Prime?" He smiled gently, blue eyes shining, "sort of. Why? Is that bad?"

Spock lowered his brows, "not bad, but, not usual either. A mind meld is usually done consensually between two mates."

The Captain lowered the report booklet and stared at him, fully intent on the conversation now, "well, it was a little non-con at first, but, it was fine after it started. But, the emotional transference thing sort of got to me."

More anger flooded the half-Vulcan, "why did he intend to exemplify such a mind meld bond with you, including the emotional transference?"

Jim shrugged, eyes a little cloudy, "he wanted to show me who he really was, or something. That part was a little unclear, but the rest I got perfectly…are you sure everything's okay? 'Cause, you're acting like it's not."

Spock tried to rein in his emotions, like he had taught himself long ago, "no. It was just surprising that Prime would do such a thing unless…" Of course. It made sense now. "Jim," he said suddenly, startling the blonde haired man, "did Spock Prime mention anything about the other Kirk from his universe?"

The blonde furrowed his brows, "only that we-he-they, were friends, and that I knew my dad, not much else." He grinned then, "this conversation is weird, it's weird talking about ourselves like this, in third person or something."

Spock ignored the last comment, "Jim…I have had a thought; I think that perhaps Spock Prime and the other Kirk are lovers, if not only friends, in their universe."

Jim blinked rapidly, his lips parted, "uh…that would explain a lot."

Spock stepped closer, his face set into a frown, "what do you mean?"

The Captain leaned back in his seat, sighing, "nothing, it's just, Prime's always really affectionate, and he's very doting. I always thought that maybe something had been going on between him…and the other me. He always talks about the other Kirk with such reverence and love…I'm not making any sense, or logic, sorry!" He held up his hands, as though surrendering to the idea that he was illogical.

But Spock thought otherwise; he had always had a sneaking suspicion before now, but, this was almost hard proof of the fact that Spock and Kirk were together, in both realities.

It almost felt like they were meant to be, no matter what.

"No," Spock finally said, after a few moments, in regards to Jim's early rant, "you seem very logical, and make sense. It is almost as though we should be fated to be together."

Jim looked up at him, pink tongue reaching out to lick at his chapped upper lip, "oh God…Spock, how do you know what I'm thinking?"

The Vulcan tilted his head, "that is not possible Jim, seeing as neither of my species has that ability and-" He was cut off by Jim's sneaky lips, the kiss gentle and loving as the Captain framed his cold face with his calloused hands. After a moment he pulled back, lids still closed.

Spock blinked owlishly at him, "what was that for?"

Jim smiled a wry and exasperated sort of smile, "because you make no sense, and I love you."

Spock pursed his lips, "I am very logical Captain, and-"

Again with another kiss, this time with Jim licking at his closed lips, then, the tongue darting back into its rightful mouth when Spock opened his own lips to grant it entry, how very teasing.

Jim was the first to pull away again, and he licked at his lips, making a low sound in his throat as though he was savoring the taste of the man in front of him. "I feel like I haven't kissed you in ages," he said, leaning into Spock, his arms going around the taller man's shoulders.

Spock stared down at him, looking deep into those endless blue eyes, "not true. It has only been one day, eleven hours, forty-six minutes, and fifteen seconds."

Jim rolled his eyes, "jerk. And who counts that down? Bet you don't even know when our anniversary is, but you remember stuff like that."

Spock was taken aback, he put on an offended expression, "we expressed our feelings for on another on April tenth, but did not go on our first date until April twenty-second, due to work and various other complications, then, at last, we officially announced our relationship to the crew on May fourteenth."

Jim stared up at him, those eyes wide, "how-you are unbelievable!" Before Spock could even compile a response he was being dragged back down to have their mouths mashed together in a passionate embrace, one like that of which Lieutenant Uhura read in the romance novels that she so loved sharing with the rest of the female crew.

Jim ran his fingers up over the back of Spock's neck to twine into his hair, those fingers surprisingly graceful as they did so; meanwhile, Spock let his own hands pull Jim close by the waist and press their bodies together.

He could feel Jim smile against his lips and simply kissed back harder so as to wipe the all thoughts and vague motions of expressions from the man before him.

After a few moments more of their delicious interactions Spock pulled back, "would you let me perform a mind meld on you one of these days, Jim?" It would be an action between lovers and friends, between two fated people and mates.

Jim smiled Spock's favorite smile at him, the one that was genuine and happy, the one that made those blue eye's gleam like the ocean, and the one that only ever occurred when Jim's true family and friends were around. "Of course," he said, gently, "I've been wanting you too for quite some time."

Spock leaned down to nuzzle his head against his mate's shoulder, "we shall have to add this to the list of anniversaries and dates to remember."

The sound of Jim's dazzling laughter; which Spock knew was not logical as laughter did not have a form, so it did not sparkle; filled the whole room…

**DON'T LIKE IT? THAT'S COOL. REVIEW ANYWAY SINCE YOU LABORED THROUGH READING IT. MUCH LOVE!**


End file.
